Summer of Changes
by dracoz-sexc-hunni
Summary: Hermione enters her 7th year, friendless and headgirl. A head break up and Harry onli being friendly coz he feels he has to makes her life hard. Holidays alone and a new aditude to life brings Hermione and Draco closer together. Much to both their disgust
1. Chapter 1 Sick of being jerked around!

***Summary- Hermione entered her 7th year with a heavy heart and a sinking feeling in her stomach. A hard break up with Ron and Harry being a friend because he felt it was necessary was not how she wanted her life to be. Holidays alone and a new attitude to life bring Hermione and Draco closer together, much to both their disgusts. {HG/DM}  
  
***Disclaimer- I own none of the characters that seem familiar from the book. But the ones I created are ALL MINE! They live in a glass case in my bedroom and I take them out at my own pleasure. Please be gentle with them if you wish to borrow them. I don't want them scratched!!  
  
***Author's Note- Hi guys! I'm Jade and I created this here massacre of Miss Joanne Rowling's wonderful works. This is my newest story, I am working on two others at this exact moment, but I'm sorta stuck with them at the moment so hey, on with the next one! Lol, this is my first sorta Hermione/Draco fic, even though 'Down With Love' will one day become a Hermione/Draco one if I get around to it. my other story at the moment is 'Unatural' and it's a Draco/Harry fic for all those people who are obsessed with them. (I do admit I am one of them,**Me at DAHFA Anonymous meeting: "Hi, I'm Jade and I'm a Draco-and-Harry-fanfic-aholic." **crowd of other Draco-and-Harry- Fanfic-Aholics: "Hi Jade!")  
  
Hmm, sorry about that, I do apologize for my slight brain adjustment there. Boy is it hot in here? Phew, so, I here the ducks are flying south this winter? Lol I'm going to start with the story now before you all shoot me for being mad, or you just don't read coz I'm boring your pants off. (I like you without pants ;))  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 1- sick of being jerked around!  
  
Hermione sat on her bed in the small room she'd rented in The Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. There was two weeks until term started, but last weekend had been her parents Anniversary and Hermione had surprised them with a holiday to America for the two of them. Truthfully it had been from her grandparents too, but Hermione had given it to them. They had been a little bit apprehensive about leaving her alone in a room above a bar. But after she had introduced them to Tom, they got used to the idea and made her promise she'd call everyday and send them letters whenever she could.  
  
So now, she was sitting in her cozy room over the wizard pub, looking down at a piece of parchment, bearing her soul and her pain to the boy she thought she loved.  
  
She re-read the letter for the umpteenth time that day and as she did a fresh tear fell from her clear brown eyes.  
  
Dearest Ron, (It Read)  
  
It breaks my heart to write these words to you, but I need to let you know how I feel. I have always felt a certain bond with you; there has always been a certain sexually tension between us as I'm sure you are aware of.  
  
I was ecstatic when you finally confessed your feelings to me and I realised you felt the same way that I did. Those first few months of being with you were some of the best in my life. I was so in love, and you were so loving. But I'm sure that you have noticed that we are drifting apart. This summer I have received fewer then 10 owls from you, and my last 3 owls have gone unanswered. At first I was so worried, I thought that something bad must have happened to you. But then when I received an owl from Ginny, asking me if you and I were still together, I realised you were just jerking me around. I questioned Ginny incessantly about why she asked if we were together and she ignored the subject or made lame excuses about it. It made me worry that you were seeing someone behind my back. As I see these words on the paper I'm getting angry, although when the words were just ideas in my head they only made me upset.  
  
Now, as it is written in front of me so clearly, I see that it is blatantly obvious you must be cheating on me, and now I want to tear your heart out and put it in a food processor. Because then at least you will know what it feels like to me.  
  
Ronald Weasley, unless you owl me back as soon as you receive this and give me a damn good excuse for why you've been acting so heartlessly, I think our relationship will go no further.  
  
Awaiting your reply, Hermione Granger  
  
She bit her lip hard and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow down her flushed cheeks. She folded the parchment and placed it inside a small envelope, then she sealed the envelope with a small seal brandishing her initials that her parents had given her for Christmas. She flicked her hair off her face and wiped away the few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. She flashed her eyes at the mirror to ensure she didn't look too teary before running downstairs to ask Tom if she could borrow his owl. 


	2. Chapter 2 Brooke

***Disclaimer- I own none of the characters that seem familiar from the book. These are the property of J. K. Rowling (Whom I despise for not letting me borrow Draco for just one night of heated, kinky...**hem** sorry bout that) But the ones I created are ALL MINE! They live in a glass case in my bedroom and I take them out at my own pleasure. Please be gentle with them if you wish to borrow them. I don't want them scratched!!  
  
***Author's Note- Um, yeah my opening chapters are going to be shortish, coz they just set the scene sort of. Though don't worry, if my chapters are short I'll upload a few at once, and if they're long well they're long so don't complain! I hate Ron, (well not hate just dislike) and so in most of my stories he is shown as a complete jerk. Jerk is my word of the moment so I will use it a lot. Now I shall work on my story before you get mad and tell me to shut up, as of now I haven't decided on a name for this story. But obviously, by the time I post it I will have thought of a name. if anyone has any good names for new characters, I'll eat them up and use them in my story if you feed them to me. Otherwise I'll just use my made up characters from my other two stories. Names aren't that hard for me, not first names anyway. But last names are kinda tricky. If anyone wants to be my muse or beta on this story I will cover you in cyber kisses and love you forever. Just review and tell me if you would be interested in the job. Although usually I don't use my betas because I get to anxious to post my stories so I think I DON'T CARE ABOUT GRAMMAR OR WHATEVER! I JUST WANT MY CHAPTER UP! **Sigh** I'm rather inpatient, so you have to be a sort of person who checks their emails like everyday if you want to be my beta. And if you want to be my muse you have to have MSN so I can talk to you and toss ideas and stuff with you. Okay this is far too long for an author's note so I'll shut up and work on the chapter.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2- Brooke  
  
Ron lay in his bed and looked at the blonde girl that lay next to her. She was beautiful in every way and she satisfied him in a way that Hermione never knew how.  
  
He was at first really upset that he's mother had taken in a foster child, just because they would get monetary subsidies for taking in the downfallen teenager. It was embarrassing that they had to go to such measures just to make ends meet, and now their small crowded house was even more crowded. (Even though it isn't that crowded with all the older boys living in other places, only returning for the occasional Sunday roast.)  
  
But when they blonde girl had been brought home from the ministry by his father, Ron had almost lost his head. She was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, and soon enough she was sleeping in his bed. Harry had come to stay and had lectured Ron about cheating on Hermione, but Ron didn't listen and he kept on screwing his foster sister.  
  
Now he lay by her naked figure after yet another night of love making that his mother was still clueless to, and he couldn't be happier.  
  
He felt a tiny pang of guilt at the thought of Hermione's letters lying strewn on his floor where he had thrown them after reading them. But he knew his little fling with Hermione would never have lasted, and what he was feeling for Brooke was far more real.  
  
He lay daydreaming when he heard a thump at his door. He listened to the rhythm, and hearing that it was Ginny he called for her to come in.  
  
"Ron! Ron! There's a letter for you and it's from herm." She stopped short upon seeing the messy blonde hair sticking out of the bed beside Ron. "Oh, you're with her?" she pointed disgustedly as she threw the letter at Ron.  
  
"Like I was saying, you've got a letter from Hermione. And breakfast is ready, if you two don't look out mum's going to be up looking for you." and with that she slammed the door shut and walked back downstairs.  
  
Ron shook Brooke lightly to wake her. "Get up sweetie, it's late and mum might come up soon." She opened her eyes and nodded. Ron stood up and walked out of the room, deciding it would look better if he walked down to breakfast before she did.  
  
As he walked out the door he dropped Hermione's letter on his desk so he could attend to it later. Right now he needed a good hearty breakfast.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
That's the end of that chap, how bout y'all review it for me and make me extra super-dooperly happy? 


	3. Chapter 3 Oops

***Disclaimer- I own none of the characters that seem familiar from the book. But the ones I created are ALL MINE! They live in a glass case in my bedroom and I take them out at my own pleasure. Please be gentle with them if you wish to borrow them. I don't want them scratched!!  
  
***Author's note- Yay! Lots of evil stuff coming soon, not evil as in Voldie evil, but evil as in nasty bitchy stuff. You'll soon see that Brooke isn't that slutty, and this is ENTIRELY Ron's fault. And that Ron is a big fat JERKY JERK! Not that I have any problems with Ron at all (all you Ron lovers out there **coughSARAHcough**) so please don't hurt me for making him out to be a jerk, he just lends himself to that sort of characterization so well. On with this next chapter then?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3- Oops!  
  
Ron ran down to breakfast and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" he said cheerily as he sat down next to his best mate.  
  
"Yeah, better then you I guess, what's the letter from 'Mione say?" he asked, looking at his overly happy friend. Someone who had just gotten a letter from his girlfriend whom he was cheating on shouldn't be that happy.  
  
"Oh that! Probly just her whining about her summer or something. I dunno, I'll read it later." He said offhandedly as he piled his plate with breakfast food.  
  
"Oh morning Ron dear!' said Mrs. Weasley as she walked in. "Didn't know you were up yet, have you seen Brooke this morning?" she said as she placed two pieces of toast on his plate.  
  
"Ah, yeah I think I saw her walking out of the bathroom as I was coming downstairs, I don't doubt she will down in a sec." He said as he kicked Harry under the table for choking on his juice as Ron blatantly lied.  
  
"Ah, speak of the devil. Here she comes!" said Mrs. Weasley smiling at the blonde who was walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Said Brooke drowsily. She winced as Molly replied shrilly.  
  
"Yes! Good morning indeed dear! Now sit down sit down and I'll fix some more breakfast."  
  
Brooke sat down next to Ron and began to fill her glass with juice. As Mrs. Weasley turned her back to get some more eggs she winked cutely at Ron and Harry turned away in disgust.  
  
After breakfast Brooke went outside to help Mrs. Weasley with the washing. Mrs. Weasley always told her it wasn't necessary but Brooke was adamant that she should earn her keep.  
  
Harry and Ron went upstairs to Ron's room and harry noticed the letter on his desk.  
  
"With her out there helping your mum, now's the best time to read what Hermione has to say Ron." said Harry as he handed the letter to his red- haired friend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah alright give it here." He said as he began to open the neatly sealed envelope. He opened it up and Harry watched as his eyes darted down the page.  
  
Several minutes later Ron turned red and pushed the letter back into Harry's hands. "Read it!" he mumbled his face was dark.  
  
Harry scanned the page and laughed inwardly at Ron's misfortune. Hermione truly never missed a trick and she had obviously seen right through his and Ginny's lies. (Harry had helped Ginny to write her replies to Hermione's incessant questions.)  
  
"Ron mate I think it's time you told her the truth. Just break it off, she'll get over it. It'll be fine." He said as he pushed a piece of parchment and a quill onto the centre of the desk and sat Ron down.  
  
To Hermione, (Ron began as Harry dictated)  
  
I know this will be hard for you to hear, but I have found someone else and have been fucking her on a regular basis much to everyone's disgust.  
  
"Harry!! I'm not writing that," exclaimed Ron as he realised what he had been copying down. He scrunched up the parchment and threw it into the bin.  
  
"Fine, but you want to write the truth don't you?" said Harry slyly as he grabbed another piece of parchment.  
  
"Aw, come on Harry. It's only 2 weeks until the start of term. I'll tell her in person. I cant just write a letter, it doesn't seem right." Said Ron as he stood up.  
  
"Oh, but cheating on her does seem right?" asked harry, looking sideways at Ron with one eyebrow arched.  
  
"shut up!" answered Ron as he walked out the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping and an old friend

***Disclaimer- You've all read it before, who cares!  
  
***Author's Note- Um okay, today I finally posted this story! **High-fives all round!** and so, I've decided on a title and all, how cool? So yeah I know this story is going pretty slowly, but eventually they will get back to school so stop complaining. And there will be an appearance by young mister Malfoy in the not too distant future. So don't fret your pretty little head, I have some brilliant ideas for that boy's new look. **Drool** so without further ado I shall begin!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4- Shopping and an old friend!  
  
Hermione walked through Diagon Alley looking in the windows of cute clothing stores and spending hours in Florish and Botts finding some new reading material.  
  
There was a week and a few days left of summer holidays and Hermione still hadn't heard from Ron. She had sent his letter about 4 days ago, and Tom's owl had arrived back the next day with nothing. She was starting to get angry and she'd decided if he didn't reply soon, she'd send him a howler.  
  
She stopped in front of Florish and Botts, she had already been in there today and bought a fascinating book about healing Crystals. But something in the shop window caught her eye, it was a pale pink book that was entitled: "New looks for a new you!" usually she would never bother with such rubbish. But upon catching sight of her messy curly, bushy hair in the window she thought that maybe she could change.  
  
She entered the shop and looked at the price, it was fairly cheap and she had plenty of money that her grandparents had given her when she'd stayed with them for a weekend in the holidays.  
  
She took the book to the counter and paid for it, hoping no one would recognize her. She walked out of the store and took her purchases back to her room above The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
As she walked through the dingy pub, Tom called her over to the bar.  
  
"Miss Granger, here you go dear, these letters came for you this morning." He said handing her two pieces of parchment.  
  
She hurriedly thanked him and took her letter upstairs where she threw her books onto her bed and looked at the letters.  
  
Neither was written in Ron's handwriting, truthfully they were both official looking letters. She turned the first one over and noticed the hogwarts seal holding it shut. She pried it open and emptied its contents onto her bed.  
  
There was the usual start of term letter and the booklist and then another thin piece of paper.  
  
She unfolded it and her heart leapt at the words.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger (it read)  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Hogwarts Head Girl this year. This is a very big responsibility and you should be honored that you were chosen. Your headstrong attitude and above average intelligence made you the most capable candidate for the position. Your badge is attached, please make sure it is kept neat and tidy. You shall meet in the prefects' carriage on the Hogwarts train on the 1st of September this year. I look forward to seeing you there.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione screamed! Head Girl! This was the most exciting thing to ever happen to her. But who is Head Boy? The letter didn't say. She'd soon find out.  
  
She rushed a letter to her mother and father and addressed it with the address of the hotel they would be staying in that week and ran down into Muggle London to post it to them. They had specifically asked that she post any letter the normal way, as they didn't expect an owl could make it all the way to America. And the hotel managers might be a little bit suspicious of a couple whom had owls flying to them everyday.  
  
Whilst in muggle London, she stopped at some cute clothing stores and brought some new clothes.  
  
She walked into a cute looking shop called "Senorita" and looked through racks of clothing.  
  
She picked out a few cute skirts and tight jeans and smallish tops and tried them on.  
  
She came out of the change room for the fifth time with a new outfit on, and noticed three girls walking into the shop.  
  
The middle girl looked at her, and furrowed her eyes. Hermione knew her from somewhere, but she couldn't place her. She certainly wasn't from Hogwarts, no Hermione was quite sure that she was a muggle. She shrugged her shoulders and spun to look into the mirror.  
  
She was wearing tight dark jeans that hugged her hips and flared at the bottom. They sat very low and accentuated her newly found curves well. She had a small purple boob tube on, and her horrible bushy hair fell down onto her shoulders. She sighed as her hair wrecked the effect of the clothes terribly. But other then her tangled tresses, she looked divine. She charmed the price tags to have 50% taken off them and took 3 pairs of tight low jeans and 10 cute tops to the counter.  
  
She looked around the shop whilst the girl scanned her clothes in. she spotted the girl she had recognized over near the jewelry and moved towards her to get a closer look.  
  
She picked up a few cute belly button rings and sighed. She wanted to get her belly button pierced and her mum said she could, but she didn't want to have to deal with the pain. She put the rings back and looked at some necklaces.  
  
She went back to the counter to pay for her things and walked out of the shop, with one last look at the girl in the shop. She knew her from somewhere, but she didn't know where!  
  
She walked down towards the leaky cauldron and stopped at McDonalds to get a drink. You couldn't get coke in Diagon Alley and she was really craving it. She bought a super sized coke and walked out of the shop. She was concentrating on not spilling her drink and she bumped right into someone.  
  
Nothing was spilled and no one was hurt, (except perhaps Hermione's pride) and she looked up to apologize to whomever she had bumped into.  
  
She started straight at the girl from the clothing shop.  
  
"Oh, shit I'm so sorry I was look where I was" began Hermione, but the girl smiled at her.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked as she sat down and motioned for Hermione to do the same.  
  
"Uh yes, that's me. Do I know you?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "Yeah, but I've changed a bit. I wouldn't expect you to recognize me. It's me, Ally remember we were friends in primary school?" said the girl.  
  
"ALLY?" Hermione screamed as she hugged the girl sitting next to her. "Oh my goodness Ally, it is so great to see you. No I didn't recognize you. You look so different! You look amazing!" she gasped as she hugged Ally again.  
  
Hermione and Ally walked through London, discussing their lives since they'd last seen each other and finally Ally took Hermione to a piercing place to get her belly button done.  
  
Finally, Ally had to go home and Hermione thought she should too, so they said their good-byes and promised to keep in touch during the school term. And Hermione made her way back to the leaky cauldron even happier then she had been that morning.  
  
She ran upstairs and pulled on her new clothes. She looked so good, except for her hair. She pulled out her wand and the pale pink bound book and flicked through it. It was a complete makeover book, with hair and makeup tricks as well as cosmetic surgery tricks for bigger boobs and smaller butts and such things.  
  
She flicked it to the chapter on hair and began to look for what she wanted.  
  
After trying a few charms, she decided her hair looked the best when it was dead straight with a few highlights. She trimmed a tiny bit of the end to get rid of her split ends and smiled at herself in the mirror. The mirror replied with a low wolf whistle.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said shyly.  
  
She looked at the letter sitting on her desk. She turned it over and saw a ministry of magic seal on the back. She opened it and read it contents. It was a confirmation of her booking for her apparation test. She had decided that since she was of age and had a lot of time on her hands she would do her test. He appointment was for the next day. Then a wicked idea came to her...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5 At the ministry of magic

***Disclaimer- I do not own the original Harry Potter characters; they rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. But I own J.K. Rowling, I bought her on eBay for $50.  
  
***Author's Note- I have sore teeth! Hmm, anyway, a young mister Draco appears in this chapter!! So we can all drool and bask in his sexiliness! This is chapter 5! I'm already doing chapter 5 and I only posted the damn story today! I'm really excited about this one; maybe it will be the story I finally finish! Anyway, before I get distracted anymore I shall begin, maybe I can nearly be up to chapter 10 by the end of today. Ahh, a girl can dream can't she? THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC! -Uncle Vernon actually looks a little bit like my uncle! How scary is that? Okay ok, quit throwing tomatoes, I'll get on with the story!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 5- at the ministry of magic  
  
Hermione sat staring out of her window, searching the sky for a familiar owl. She hoped and prayed that Ron had some excuse for not writing, she would even believe a feeble one. She didn't want to have to go to the measures that she was planning for that afternoon. If only he would send a reply, just so she knew where she stood.  
  
She looked down at her watch, she needed to hurry or else she might be late for her test, she picked up a long thin coat and put it on over her cute little boob tube and tight jeans. And she picked up her handbag on the way out the door.  
  
She walked down the streets of muggle London and finally stopped in front of a run down phone box.  
  
She stepped in and dialed 62442.  
  
A woman's voice rang loudly through the phone box. "Welcome to the ministry of magic, state your name and business."  
  
"Hermione Granger, here for an Apparation test." She answered uncertainly.  
  
"Thank-you, visitor please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." Said the female voice as a clunking sound came and Hermione picked up the badge that read: 'Hermione Granger, Apparation Test'  
  
"Visitor to the ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the atrium." Said the female voice as the phone box began to shudder and Hermione felt herself fall down past the pavement.  
  
As she came out of the phone box and walked into the atrium. It was bustling with people floo-ing in and out through the fireplaces around the atrium.  
  
The last time Hermione had been to the ministry of magic, they had been there to rescue Sirius that had been the last time she'd ever seen Sirius. She quickly blinked back a few tears and made her way towards the security desk.  
  
After she'd been searched and her wand checked, Hermione made her way to the lift.  
  
The lift was full of people bustling and talking to one another. They stopped at a floor and the female voice from the Phone booth called out.  
  
"Level Seven, Department of Magical games and sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous patents office." The doors of the lift opened and Hermione watched a few stray wizards got out. The doors closed and the lift went upwards again. The female voice began to speak again.  
  
"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the floo network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey office and Apparation test centre."  
  
The lift doors opened and Hermione pushed her way out. She walked along the hall and came to a rather large waiting room.  
  
"May I help you dear?" asked a red-haired witch at the counter.  
  
"Ah, yes my name is Hermione Granger, and I'm here for my apparation test." Said Hermione clearly.  
  
"Of course you are dear." Said the red-haired witch, "just take a seat and you will be called up when an examiner is free."  
  
She said and waved her hand towards the waiting room full of seats.  
  
Hermione sat down in a stiff red chair and began to read an ancient copy of Witch Weekly. She watched the door to see if any of her school friends entered.  
  
She watched the door every time she heard it open, but every time an unfamiliar young witch or wizard walked in.  
  
She looked down at the article in Witch Weekly that she had been reading. When she heard the door open again she looked up, a muscular blonde boy walked in. he had shortish white blonde hair that was twisted into sort of fake dreadlocks that fell onto his chiseled face. He smirked at Hermione and started to talk in an overly sweet tone to the witch at the counter. She nodded to him and smiled sweetly as she pointed him towards the chairs. He sat down near Hermione and smiled at her seductively. Her insides almost melted at that smile, and then they churned in disgust! The boy she was making eyes at was Malfoy! The biggest, slimiest git at hogwarts, Draco Malfoy! She turned away and began to read the article again.  
  
Soon she felt someone sitting near her.  
  
"My name's Draco Malfoy, what's yours" asked the blonde boy, who had now moved next to Hermione.  
  
"I hardly think that's any of your business." Snapped Hermione, inside she giggled Malfoy didn't recognize her. She must look different.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just look a bit familiar, have we met before?" he asked, as the witch at the counter called his name.  
  
"Is that the best line you can come up with?" she asked icily "and if you're Draco Malfoy, then I suggest you go do your test. They called your name," she said pointing to the counter.  
  
He stood up and walked away, mumbling about always getting what he wanted. Hermione giggled to herself, and soon enough her name was too called.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: To be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 6 Caught in the act

***Disclaimer- Yes, J. K. Rowling does own the original hp characters, but I gave her all the ideas! She stole them from me!! She will pay!  
  
***Author's Note- My last chapter could have kept on going, but I thought ending it there would be good coz now I can start up after the test. Coz I would have no idea what happens in an Apparation test so yeah here goes. But um, did y'all like my little sexy Draco type thing? God he's sexy. And if you want to see what I mean by the hair, go to www.tomfelton.com and look at the pictures in Gallery, and you'll see what I mean! **Drool** now, on with this chapter you say? I do agree, but I think I need lunch! Hmm, it's nearly 2 and I'm having my hair cut at 3:45 hopefully I can get this chapter finished and up before then ey? Well...on with it then! Read and review my chickens read and review!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 6- Caught in the act!  
  
Hermione passed her Apparation test with honors. And decided for her first little journey she'd pay her boyfriend a visit, just to make sure he's okay.  
  
She went back down the lift to the atrium and apparated from there. She concentrated hard on thinking about Ron's bedroom.  
  
With a loud crack she appeared in Ron's bedroom and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Ron!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN! FUCKING HELL Ron, I FUCKING HATE YOU? HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?" she screamed as loud as she could, not caring who heard. She was so mad she couldn't even cry, she was so upset and so angry she just wanted to explode. "Hermione, calm down! It's not what you think." Said Ron feebly as he climbed off the top of Brooke.  
  
"What's going on Ron? Who is this girl?" she asked as she sat up and covered herself.  
  
"WHO AM I? MAYBE I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT? I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND?" She screeched, as she got even madder.  
  
"Girlfriend? His girlfriend? Ron you fucking git you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" she yelled as she got out of bed, pulling one of Ron's big t- shirts over her naked figure.  
  
"Ron, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! FUCKING HELL HOW LONG AS YOU BEEN SCREWING HER BEHIND MY BACK!" Hermione screamed, ignoring the fact that Ginny and harry had just walked into the room.  
  
"Hermione, geez calm down, it isn't what you think. And what are you doing here anyway? Since when can you apparate?" he asked as he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts.  
  
"IT ISN'T THAT I THINK? OH NO, SO YOU WEREN'T SCREWING THIS BLONDE BIMBO BEHIND MY BACK THEN?" she asked sarcastically  
  
"I'm not a bimbo, bitch!" said Brooke angrily as she began to get dressed. 'I'm going downstairs to stop your mum from coming up Ron, don't bother talking to me until you've sorted," she looked at Hermione with disgust. "Until you've sorted her out!" she said and she pushed past Ginny and Harry and walked out.  
  
"Ah yes well, we'll just give you two some privacy then shall we?" said Harry as he pulled Ginny out the door.  
  
"Uh, yeah see you later guys, Hermione will you be staying for dinner?" asked Ginny cheekily as she let herself be pulled by Harry.  
  
Hermione thought for a second and then smiled wickedly at Ron, "Yes Ginny, I think I might if it's okay with your mum that is." She said and Ginny looked at her oddly.  
  
"Oh, well I'll go ask her then." She said uncertainly and closed the door and placed and silencing charm around it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
The fight went on and on for almost an hour, until Hermione was fed up.  
  
"Fuck it Ron, I don't care anymore! We're over, go to your bimbo and let her comfort you. I'm sick of being jerked around and screwed over by you Ron. You're a jerk and you always have been! I'm outta here, but I will stay for dinner. Coz I don't hate the rest of your family, just you!" she turned on her heel, impressed that her voice had seemed so strong when inside she was crumbling. But she wouldn't cry she couldn't let him see that he'd upset her so much. She closed her eyes tightly and held back the tears, she made her way downstairs, only fumbling once when she missed a step.  
  
"Hello Hermione dear!" said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully as she saw her coming. "Ginny said you apparated here, passed your test then?" she asked and she pulled up another chair at the dinning table.  
  
Hermione put on a fake smile, "thank-you Mrs. Weasley." She said sitting down, "I passed with Honors, yes." She said as she began to fill her plate with delicious food.  
  
"Oh well done dear, is Ron coming down?" she asked, almost cautiously.  
  
"I wouldn't know." She said icily as she began to eat.  
  
Soon enough Ron came downstairs, he sat opposite to Hermione and shot daggers with his eyes at her the whole meal. The meal was cold and forced and after dinner, they sat down together around the table playing exploding snap.  
  
Hermione and Ron forced themselves to pretend to enjoy themselves, for Ginny and Harry's sake. But even they saw right through it. Brooke sat silently and read a book by the fire and watched the four of them bitterly. How could Ron have lied to her about him being single? Now that Hermione bitch would think she's some sort of slut. She'd kill Ron, but he was so cute! She sighed and looked back down to her book.  
  
Hermione was sick of the icy friendship and finally stood up, and walked outside.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ron spitefully.  
  
"Shut it Ron, you've done enough damage!" said Ginny as she walked outside.  
  
Hermione was standing in the cold August air (yeah I know, it's like summer there but it was a cold night okay?) in thin jeans and a small top.  
  
"Hermione, come back inside. You'll freeze!" said Ginny softly as she came up behind Hermione.  
  
"It isn't that cold out her Gin, not as cold as it is in there." Replied Hermione as she wiped away the tears that had fallen from her cheeks.  
  
"Oh 'Mione," said Ginny softly as she pulled the older girl into a tight hug, "Come here 'Mione, cry it out I'm here for you." she said softly as Hermione began to sob.  
  
Brooke watched from inside, it was a cute scene. The small feisty little red-haired Weasley girl, trying to comfort this older beautiful girl. It was actually pretty touching. She wiped back one stray tear and decided one what she had to do.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: To be Continued...(But only if you review!) 


	7. Chapter 7 Fun with Fred and George

***Disclaimer- If I don't own these characters then I'm a monkey's uncle, Oh SHIT! I am a monkey's uncle, damn that monkey of a niece of mine! Oh well, it looks like I don't own these characters then! Pity, I could think of some fun I could do with a certain Draco Malfoy. **Shh Jade you're embarrassing yourself and me!**  
  
***Author's Note- How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? That's all I have to say! I have no other words for you on this bright sunshiney day!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 7- Fun with Fred and George!  
  
At the end of that night, Hermione apparated back to the leaky cauldron and curled up in her bed and cried. She stayed curled up in bed for nearly three days, until finally Tom came up to clean the room and forced her to go out and at least buy her school supplies. She grudgingly walked out onto Diagon Alley and purchased her things for school, she got new robes that were woven with a tiny silk component so that they would cling to her a little bit tighter. She decided she would go into this year showing Ron exactly what he was missing out on. She'd find new friends and be girlier, she would gossip and flirt and give Ron the shock of his life. She then realised she had no idea of how to do these things, so first she found a muggle telephone box (outside of Diagon Alley obviously) and dialed the phone number Ally had given to contact her. She was going to meet ally in McDonalds that afternoon so that Ally could teach her to be more seductive.  
  
Then she quickly ran into her room and wrote a letter to Ginny, after Ally, Ginny was one of the flirtiest girls Hermione knew and surely she'd be able to help out.  
  
She decided she would pick up her school things tomorrow when she met Ginny in Diagon Alley, so she put a quick healing charm on her belly button ring (as it had begun to get a little bit infected) and set off into muggle London.  
  
(Big A/n Here: I live in Australia, therefore I have no idea what so ever, what shops they have in London. I do apologize if the stores do not actually exist in London but **Sticks tongue out childishly** deal with it!)  
  
She sat down in the pancake parlor and ordered a short stack for breakfast. She needed to work on her attitude before she got back to hogwarts and she only had five days to do it. She sat down with her book of styles and read through what she could do to have an entire makeover (Personality and looks)  
  
After she'd eaten her breakfast and read the pink book from cover to cover she set off to find Ally.  
  
She walked past McDonalds seeing that it was too early for her to be there yet and made her way down to a certain strip of shops that had some very cute fashion labels. She picked through a few mini skirts and cute shirts and bought a few very expensive articles of clothing. Then made her way back to McDonalds to meet Ally.  
  
When she walked in Ally was already seated at a table eating a burger, so Hermione walked past her and ordered a supersize coke before she sat down.  
  
"Hey Ally!" she said as she sat across from her old muggle best friend.  
  
"Her-Hermione?" she asked in surprise as she stared at Hermione's hair. "Your hair, it's so straight. You must have a killer straightener!" she said impressed.  
  
"Yeah, I do," said Hermione laughing. "It works like magic!"  
  
They sat and talked for hours while Ally gave Hermione some amazing tips on how to get boys to notice her, and by the time it was beginning to get dark, Hermione thought she was almost an expert. Now all she needed was a witch's tips and she'd be reeling in the boys 'til there was none left for the rest of the girls. (Except Ron (Shudder) **sticking out tongue childishly**)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
That night was the first night she slept without shedding a tear since she'd been at the leaky cauldron, and she woke up in the morning feeling happy and refreshed.  
  
She skipped downstairs and had a butterbeer and some toast with Tom before she shot off down Diagon Alley to get her schools supplies. She was just purchasing her schoolbooks when she bumped into Harry, Ginny, Ron and the Bimbo. (She still didn't know her name)  
  
"Morning!" she said cheerfully as she paid for her books at Florish and Botts.  
  
"Morning," said Ginny as she followed Hermione out of the shop to go buy some more potion supplies.  
  
"Mummy, can you get my books. Me and Hermione need to have a little chat!" she said as she followed the older girl out into the busy alley.  
  
They walked down to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor and sat down outside in the sun.  
  
"So, you seem cheery, you over Ron and Brooke's little affair?" asked Ginny cautiously.  
  
"Brooke? Is that her name?" laughed Hermione, she'd sorta been hoping Ginny wouldn't bring that up. It WAS still a sore spot for Hermione.  
  
"Sure I'm fine, I mean I can do better then that red-head horn dog can't I?" she said smiling at the younger girl.  
  
"Well that's what I kept telling you 'Mione, but did you listen? No, you insisted that you and Ron were made for each other that you were in love!" teased Ginny, as Florean Fortescue's daughter brought them their sundaes.  
  
"Yes well, he was only my first boyfriend Ginny, I never really expected to stay with him *Forever* things change Ginny and this year I'm up for a big change." Said Hermione curtly as she began to eat her sundae.  
  
"As I have noticed," added Ginny staring pointedly at Hermione's hair. "Looks good, and you said you're Head Girl? Congratulations, but you owl it said something about wanting to learn something from me? But what could *I* possibly teach *you* 'Mione?" she asked, looking strangely at the scantily dressed soon-to-be Head Girl sitting across from her, Hermione sure had changed over the summer so far Ginny hardly recognized her.  
  
"Well Ginny dearest, everyone at Hogwarts knows you're a terrible tease and know exactly how to play boys in the very best of ways." Hermione had decided flattery would help get Ginny to help her. "And you and I know very well that I am, not too educated in the department of wooing boys. So I was hoping you could give me some pointers, you see this year I wanna drop the bookworm image. And I wanna show Ron what he's missing out on!" she finished quickly.  
  
"Ooh 'Mione! My little bookworm is finally growing up!" she cooed, as Fred and George walked past and stopped by them.  
  
"Ooh really?" asked Fred, feigning interest and sitting down with the two, now blushing girls.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione, I heard our dear little brother screwed you over?" laughed George sitting down and promptly being kicked under the table by Ginny.  
  
"Never really fancied Ron as a player really, well I guess time makes fools of us all!" said Fred cheerily. (A/n: that may not make sense, but I love that saying 'Time makes folls of us all')  
  
George smiled at Hermione and tried to make up for his first comment, "If it makes you feel better Herm, we still love you!" he didn't exactly pull it off.  
  
"Yeah!" said Fred as he smacked George over the head for making kissy faces at Hermione.  
  
"Anyhow gotta fly!" said George getting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"Yes m'dears, Time is Gallons! Ta-ta!" said Fred as he Apparated to their shop to beat George there.  
  
Ginny laughed and turned to Hermione, "now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted by those strange non-related men?" she said and Hermione laughed, Ginny definitely had the Weasley-sense-of-humor-gene, and for that Hermione was grateful. Growing up with 6 brothers certainly did Ginny well.  
  
"You were gonna teach to me to be more, promiscuous shall we say?" said Hermione laughing.  
  
"Oh well, that I can do. But we can't do it here, first I must go see Fred and George and see if they're free for tonight. We need a better backdrop to teach you to flirt." She looked down at her watch.  
  
"Come on, come down to the twins' shop with me, we might need chaperones." She said skipping off towards the joke shop that Fred and George owned. As she pushed open the door of 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' a small bell tinkled and they walked towards the desk where Fred and George were showing some wand tricks to a few young wizards and witches that stood amazed.  
  
As they finished and bowed the children clapped heartily and as hard as they could.  
  
"And a round of applause for our darling sister Ginny, and ex-almost-sister- in-law-to-be Hermione!" cried Fred gesturing to the two witches who had just entered the shop. The young witches and wizards clapped wildly for no apparent reason.  
  
"Feel free to look at our merchandise on display and spend your hard earned pocket money!" said George as the youngsters began to wander around the small shop.  
  
"And what can we do for you?" said Fred, bowing slightly to the two girls.  
  
Ginny giggled, "Fred, you are Devil's own! We were wondering if you two handsome gentlemen could find the time to take two love struck little girls out clubbing?" she asked sweetly, and Hermione tried not to blush.  
  
"Love struck little girls? Why they're our specialty aren't they George?" said Fred smiling wildly at Hermione.  
  
"They certainly are!" said George "And who would these two lovely ladies be?" he asked, with a questioning look at Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"God you boys are silly!" said Ginny giggling, "We want you two to take us out clubbing, coz mum certainly won't let me go out at night without a chaperone, and you guys *are* nearly 19?" she smiled at them pleadingly.  
  
"Ooh, well I don't know about that. I mean taking my own sister out on a date? It's kinda wrong isn't it?" said Fred in his most serious voice, which of course everyone in the room could see right through. "Though I'm sure George wouldn't have a problem with it, he can take Ginny and I'll take Hermione here!" he said as he linked his arm with Hermione!  
  
George looked at Fred with disbelief, "Uh, I don't think so brother dear, surely you would be taking our sister and I will escort our dear Hermione." He said linking his arm through Hermione's other arm.  
  
"I-DON'T-THINK-SO!" Grunted Fred through his teeth as he pulled on his side of Hermione.  
  
"It's-only-FAIR!" said George as he pulled on her other side.  
  
"Stop it!" squealed Hermione through her giggles as the twins pulled her from either side.  
  
Ginny was on the floor giggled wildly as she watched her best friend being fought over by her twin older brothers.  
  
Finally Hermione pulled her arms free and stuck her hands on her hips and looked at the twins, who were laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"If Hogwarts could see their soon to be Head Girl now!' spluttered Ginny as she got up from the floor, still giggling.  
  
Hermione turned and glared at Ginny, she hadn't wanted the younger girl to mention that in front of her older brothers. Hermione knew Fred and George's opinion of Prefects and Head Girl/Boys. Especially since the last head Boy the Weasley family had produced turned out to go against the fmaily and be 'The world's biggest Git!' She hadn't wanted them to know she was going to a rule enforcer at Hogwarts.  
  
"HEAD GIRL?" roared Fred with laughter, and George couldn't speak he was laughing so hard.  
  
"We should've known! You were destined to be fun-spoiler Hermione! We though we could beat it out of you, but alas, all that hard work down the drain!" said Fred still laughing.  
  
"Shut up guys!" said Hermione blushing, "I *Have* done my fair share of rule-breaking thank-you-very-much!" she said indignantly. "Now will you take us out tonight or not?" she said pouting slightly.  
  
"Sure, why not? We need to get out anyway!" said George regaining his composure.  
  
"Yeah we'll come and get you guys from the Leaky Cauldron at 8? That's where you're both staying isn't it?" said Fred, moving them towards the door.  
  
"Yep!" both girls answered as they glanced down at their watches.  
  
"Alright, well scoot, you're bad for business and don't you need your hours to get ready?' said Fred as he pushed them hard out the door.  
  
As the door slammed shut behind them Hermione and Ginny turned and looked through the window at Fred and George with indignant 'O's on their faces. Fred pocked as his tongue and walked towards the front of the shop, with George following.  
  
"Well that was interesting!" said Ginny laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but then when is seeing the twins ever NOT interesting?" laughed Hermione.  
  
"Yeah!" replied Ginny vaguely; she seemed lost in though.  
  
"Whatcha thinking?" asked Hermione as she steered Ginny away from walking into a pole.  
  
"I think Fred likes you!" said Ginny all-of-a-sudden.  
  
Hermione laughed a little then blushed, "I don't think so Ginny! They're like brothers to me" she said, pushing the thought from her mind.  
  
"Yeah, well the best to get under Ron's skin *Would* be to date his brother I reckon!" said Ginny; still lost in thought.  
  
"well be that as it may," said Hermione "I don't think Fred liked me and let's leave it at that. Are we going to a muggle nightclub tonight? Or a wizard one?" she asked finally, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Not sure," said Ginny as they came towards the entrance to the leaky cauldron. "Let's go find mum and make sure she says it's okay for us to go out." She said as they made their way into the crowded bar.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: To be continued...IF you review! And don't panic there will be nothing between Hermione and Fred, except maybe some close dancing, but only to get Ron (and maybe Malfoy!) riled up! never fear, the beginning of school is near! 


	8. Chapter 8 More fun with Fred and George ...

***Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Nothing at all, so if you accuse me of pretending to own ANYTHING you can just read this and eat dung! **Sticks out tongue childishly**  
  
***Author's note: I think I'm going crazy!!! It's cold! The air-conditioning is up too high! As I said at the end of my last chapter, there is no need to worry there will be nothing between Hermione and Fred, well a little bit of nothingness, just a tinsy bit! I mean she can't go straight from Ron to Draco can she? She has to slowly wean herself of the good guys and work on the bad boys! And Ginny's right, how peeved and weirded-out would Ron be? Seeing his ex-girlfriend with his older brother/s? Do not fret, my Draco won't turn into a sissy little lovey-dovey dickhead! He'll be as cool and sexy and bad boyish as ever! And Hermione will screw him all the same (I love the word screw) so keep your reviews coming and I'll keep churning out chapters, I don't think I was think fast at bringing out chapters at the start of any of my other stories. (For full details, see my published works quote unquote.) So yeah, on with this chapter hey? I think they will go to a wizard club, then Draco can be there :D **droooooool** read on and enjoy! (**Whispers** and see that little button down their on the left? You see it? Press it and REVIEW he he!)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 8- More fun with Fred and George, (and some jealousy in the air!)  
  
Hermione and Ginny had finally convinced Mrs. Weasley to let them go clubbing with Fred and George and they went upstairs to get ready.  
  
Hermione showed Ginny all the new clothes she had bought, and Ginny was duly impressed. She picked up a skimpy skirt and a back-less top for Hermione to wear and then pushed her into her private bathroom to shower.  
  
When Hermione came out of the shower, dressed in the outfit Ginny had picked. She looked at herself doubtfully in the mirror as she picked up her wand and dried her hair.  
  
Immediately it boofed into her old frizzy, bushy look. She shuddered and quickly muttered the incantation, that she had learnt off-by-heart and her hair immediately lay flat and shiny. She flipped it over her shoulder and picked up the small pink book off her bedside table.  
  
She flipped through the pages until she found the make-up charms, she found one that would look cute on her and cast it on her.  
  
There was a loud *BANG* and she had a tingling sensation on her face. She whimpered softly and opened one eye. She looked in the mirror and both her eyes shot open in surprise.  
  
Her make-up was shimmery and flawless; she sighed with relief and flipped her hair once more, then padded in bare feet with the book to Ginny's room.  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed in a small boob tube and tight jeans. She was sighing as she looked at her dismal array of shoes.  
  
Hermione smiled and transfigured a particularly ancient pair of sandals into cute black stilettos.  
  
Ginny looked around with shock and thanked Hermione.  
  
"Wow 'Mione your makeup looks amazing, can you do that to me?" she asked as she looked in the mirror at her own face.  
  
Ginny had grown into a beautiful young lady, she had many boyfriends and knew exactly what to do around guys, but without foundation she had a very freckly face. It was her Achilles heel.  
  
"Sure babe!" she said, standing over the young redhead.  
  
She cast the same charm she had cast on herself over Ginny. There was a loud bang and Hermione gasped!  
  
"Oh my god! What happened? Did it go wrong? Oh my god? Hermione what was the bang?" Ginny whimpered as she opened her eyes and looked at Hermione doubtfully.  
  
Hermione was laughing, "That's normal dear, it freaked me out too and I thought it would be a laugh if I gasped because you would worry even more!" she said laughing hard. She wiped away a few tears and held the mirror up for a very indignant Ginny.  
  
"Wow!" gasped the latter. "That's awesome 'Mione, Thankyou! I'm going to have to borrow that book!" she gasped as she stood up and placed her feet into the black shoes Hermione had conjured. She flicked her red hair and smiled at Hermione questioningly.  
  
"Wow!" the older girl answered. She then transfigured a pair of Ginny's runners into matching stilettos and slipped them on.  
  
"Double wow!" giggled Ginny. "Shall we?" she asked in a very prim-and- proper voice and held her arm out for Hermione.  
  
"We shall!" answered the latter accepting her arm. They walked downstairs, accepting the low wolf whistles from Mr. Weasley and Harry with a slight battering of their eyelashes and a slight blush.  
  
Fred and George stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling at Hermione. Fred took Hermione's right arm (her left was occupied by Ginny) and George took Ginny's right.  
  
"Where are we off to tonight girlies?" asked George sweetly as they walked down to the parlor where their family was sitting down chatting.  
  
"I was thinking that club, 'Chinky' I think it's called, the one above the Hog's Head. I know the Hog's Head is sort of sus, but the club is owned by different people, and it's really good!" said Ginny quietly as Mrs. Weasley past.  
  
"Yeah, we've been there a couple of times, some of the DJ's are really good and its underage. Let's go there!" said George.  
  
"But it's in Hogsmede, how do we get there?" asked Ginny.  
  
"*We* could apparate!" said Fred.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea let's go!" said Hermione, forgetting Ginny couldn't apparate.  
  
"Uh, yeah you three can apparate, but I can't!" pointed out Ginny.  
  
"Oh well, see ya later Gin!" said George laughing.  
  
"No, I can't go into a club with two guys, who coincidentally look exactly the same! I'd look really slutty and weird!" said Hermione, then she looked at Ginny. "Actually, that could work! See ya Ginny!" she cried  
  
Ginny grabbed her hand, "Oh no you don't missy! You're going to learn from me, how can you learn from me when I'm not even there!" she said, her voice shook as if she wasn't far from tears.  
  
"Alright I was kidding sweetie, we'll take the knight bus then shall we?" said Hermione putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders.  
  
As they stood outside the front of the leaky cauldron Hermione stuck out her right arm and within a second a big bus appeared in front of them.  
  
"Good, you hailed the bus for us!" called a familiar voice from behind them. As they stepped onto the bus the three weasleys and Hermione turned around to see Ron, Harry and Brooke running out of the leaky cauldron.  
  
"Oh great!" muttered Hermione as she paid her money and found a seat.  
  
Ron and Harry had overheard Ginny and Hermione saying they would go clubbing, and decided that they'd take Brooke out and show her the nightlife.  
  
After a grumpy and bumpy bus ride, they arrived in Hogsmede outside the Hog's Head Inn. They climbed the stairs near the entrance to the dingy pub and made their way through the throbbing crowds in the brightly-lit nightclub.  
  
Fred and George went to the bar to get them all some drinks and they were soon dancing away to the throbbing music, grinding their bodies against everyone around them.  
  
Ginny, Hermione and the twins started dancing in a spot away from Harry, Ron and Brooke, and Hermione looked over in disgust as she watched Brooke thrust her body against Ron.  
  
She sculled down the rest of the Smirnoff in her hand, and pointed George towards the bar to get her another one.  
  
(A/n: the only alcoholic drink I talk about in my stories is Smirnoff, I guess that's coz it's my favorite drink! Maybe I should branch out a little lol)  
  
Her head began to spin and she looked around, finally she caught Ron's eye. He was looking at her while Brooke ground her body up and down him. She turned away pointedly and began to move her body to the flow of the music. Fred walked up to her and began to dance near her, she thought about what Ginny had said earlier and looked back at Ron who was still staring at her, transfixed.  
  
She moved closer to Fred and began to grind herself harder to the music. She smiled seductively at him and began to slide up and down his body, moving in time with the music and in time with Fred's own movement. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer and began to swing her hips, rubbing against Fred's hips. She was getting hotter and the beat of the music was throbbing through her. Her head was warm and fuzzy from the alcohol and she was lost in the music.  
  
She stared straight in Fred's eyes as she rubbed herself against his hips. His eyes were filled with passion (and so were his pants) she licked her lips and watched as he drew in a quick breath and closed his eyes for a second. She slowly drew her hands away from the back of his neck ad turned around, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and their bodies molded together as they moved as one through the beat of the song.  
  
As that song ended and a softer one started they broke apart, Fred looked at Hermione who blushed and bit her lip sheepishly.  
  
Ginny elbowed her from behind, where she had been dancing with a boy from school. She looked pointedly at Ron, who was staring straight at Hermione and gaping while Brooke stood next to him with her hands on her hips trying at get his attention.  
  
Hermione laughed inwardly and licked her lips, she turned and looked back at Fred, he was watching her with a lusty in his eyes.  
  
She leant towards him and whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"Thank for the dance!" her hot tingly breath made him groan inwardly and as she strutted away towards the bar he growled huskily "tease!" and laughed as he tried to recompose himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
Wow! The look on Ron's face was priceless! I think on well on the way towards showing him what he's missing. I didn't know Fred could dance like that, it was really getting heated out there! Maybe Ginny's right, maybe Fred does have a thing for me! He was definitely feeling something then, even I could feel that! At least I'm turning some heads now, and the look on that Bimbo's face as she tried to snap Ron out of it! THAT was priceless!!  
  
~*Ron's POV*~  
  
**Gasp** Dumb silence **gasp** Hermione and Fred?! I didn't know Hermione could dance like that! She never danced like that with me! And since when does she dress like that? She's asking to get herself raped dressing that way (A/n: PEOPLE ACTUALLY THINK THAT! that girls who dress slutty r asking to be raped :|) what has gotten into her? I'm lost for words! (A/n: What's new?) Hey, where's Brooke gone?  
  
~*Fred's POV*~  
  
WOW! WOW! DOUBLE WOW! Hermione is one HOT dancer! But she's dealing with a bad break up, with *My Brother* so I needa cool it! But boy can she dance? **sigh**  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione stood at the bar the bar and ordered a Butterbeer while she watched the people around her dance. She needed a new victim to dance with, some one new and fresh just to really get on Ron's nerves.  
  
Truth-be-told this had gone beyond annoying Ron, she was over Ron and didn't care what he though, although he was getting his just deserts. (And we all know Ronny LURVES deserts!) But Hermione was now really enjoying this new lease on life. She knew things would get better from here on! (A/n: Bomb bomb! NEVER SAY THAT, cause...here comes trouble, in sexy, sexy pants!)  
  
"Why if it isn't the ice queen from the Apparation Test Centre." Drawled a sexy smooth voice in Hermione's ear.  
  
She span around and her body was now dangerously to that of, (You guessed it) Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione found herself slightly off balance at the sight of her sworn enemy, but not because she loathed him with every fibre of her being. But because of his up close intense sexiness! Every at hogwarts thought Draco Malfoy was good looking, and Hermione couldn't deny that she agreed.  
  
She drew in a slight breath and eyed him over. (and here comes the fun part!)  
  
He was wearing tight black pants that bagged at his feet and flared slightly. They clung to his muscular legs and hips whilst the light played on the embroidered (don't think poofy, think really silky shiny pants that look sexy!) shining threads.  
  
He had on a dark green slightly shiny short sleeve shirt that fell below the waistband of his pants and clung to his muscular shoulders. He had his hair in the same twisted fake dreadlocks and was wearing his trademark smirk.  
  
"Hey," she whispered in his ear in an attempt to get closer to him, to smell his cologne.  
  
Entranced by his musky sweet aroma and enticed by the throbbing music, (I love the word throbbing for describing music!) she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. She knew he didn't know who she was, or else he wouldn't have come up to her. And she laughed inwardly at what his reaction would be like when they got back to school and he realised who she was. But she was living for the moment and at moment she wanted to dance with the blonde sex god. So she did.  
  
With Draco the dancing was more intense, she closed her eyes and rhythmically rubbed herself up and down his muscular body. She let the music and the feel of Draco's body control her movements and she got lost in the beat of the song. She ground her body against Draco, she pulsated her hips closely against his, their bodies moving as one. Draco was a much better dancer then Fred and his hands trailed over her body as they danced with their bodies pressed together.  
  
He ran his tongue along her ear and whispered hotly, "Will you tell me your name now?" his husky voice causing Hermione to shiver involuntarily. She shook her head and continued to dance, Draco growled and brought his hips closer to hers. They danced that way for the next three songs.  
  
Finally they broke away, Hermione had had her fun but she didn't want Draco to think she felt anything for him.  
  
"See ya later!" she mouthed as she walked away into the crowd. She closed her eyes and giggled to herself at how close she had been to Draco Malfoy! And she walked straight into someone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
She looked up and saw Ron staring at her, engulfed with rage!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled Ron, although it was hardly loud over the noise of the club.  
  
"Dancing!" said Hermione sweetly as she tried to get past her redhead ex- boyfriend.  
  
"With Malfoy?" spat Ron.  
  
Hermione twisted her laughter in a look of surprise and gasped, "Ma- Malfoy?" she cried, and as if she didn't know she'd been dancing with Ron's family enemy.  
  
"I was dancing with Malfoy?" she asked disgusted, then she changed her tone and added. "Not that it's any of your business." In a very cold tone, She pushed past Ron and went to find Ginny.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
They caught the knight bus home at 1am and climbed into bed, their heads still pounding from the alcohol and music and drifted into sleep with dreams of dancing and black stilettos.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: I see where I'm going with this, now Hermione has the upper hand! Oh yes, upper hand Hermione we shall call her!  
  
Review and I'll continue! And maybe one day soon they'll get back to school! 


	9. Chapter 9 Who'd a thought

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the clothes on my back, no wait, this shirt belongs to FRANK! He he! SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
***Author's Note-  
  
What if the world was mine? I'd bring all the Harry Potter characters to my house, and have a big porn party! (Sorry, cool song I have! Old, but cool! Of course, they aren't the real words!) On with this chapter? I do think they'll go back to school in this chapter and we'll have a fun altercation on the train! Ooh and any guesses on who Head Boy is? I know it's typical, but the whole sharing rooms' stuff does make it handy for them to fuck! Read on my pretties!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 9- Who'd a thought?  
  
Finally after an eventful week September the 1st came and Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Brooke and piles of luggage caught the knight bus with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and arrived at Kings cross station just on time. They casually made their way through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 after they said they good-byes and promised to write to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They got on the train and found an empty carriage and Hermione dumped her stuff before rushing off to the Prefects Carriage for a meeting with McGonagall and the head boy before they briefed the new prefects.  
  
Hermione walked up the train to the prefects' carriage running through all the boys in their year, trying to trigger who might be head Boy.  
  
As she walked up to the carriage and looked in the glass window she gasped! "Of course," she thought. "That figures, Malfoy!"  
  
She caught his eyes through the window, inside Malfoy's heart leapt.  
  
"It's the girl from the club! Wow, I never thought new girls could be Head girl, lucky it wasn't that goody-goody Gryffindor know-it-all Granger!" he thought to himself, he stood up slightly to adjust his clothes and he checked his twisted hair in the window of the train.  
  
Outside the door Hermione was fixing her robes and getting ready to give Malfoy a heart attack, she laughed thinking that the last time her and Malfoy had seen each other they were dancing dangerously close in a heated club. She flicked her dead straight hair over her shoulder and through the carriage door open with great thrust. (A/n: wouldn't that be a perfect place for the door to be locked and she'd look like a tool? But no, no toollyness!) She stepped in and cleared her throat.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked up from her clipboard and laughed inwardly at the change in her best Gryffindor student.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, now that you're here we can begin." She said, the sides of her mouth twitching.  
  
"Granger?" spat Malfoy as he looked at the girl who had just sat down a little bit down the seat from him. He moved further away from her and scowled. He had danced with that-filthy-mudblood-know-it-all.  
  
After a boring meeting about their living arrangements, and their duties and then a briefing with the prefects, Hermione walked out of the carriage to change into her school robes.  
  
She walked out while McGonagall was talking to Draco, and she hurried back to the carriage and waving her hand at any questions the occupants threw at her she ran to the bathroom to change.  
  
After she pulled on her robes and tightened and shortened her skirt and shirt just slightly, to make her stand out just a little bit. She re- applied her makeup and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
She opened the bathroom door and walked out, suddenly something pushed her hard against the wall.  
  
"You're pathetic Granger!" spat Malfoy, as he's cold grey eyes stared into her.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Hermione spitefully as she glared right back at him.  
  
"You wanted me so bad, you had to pretend to be someone else just to get me to notice you, that's pitiful." He sat, as he raised his knee in-between her legs.  
  
"As I recall it, Malfoy," she said coolly "You came up to me, both times! Maybe *You* want *me* so bad that you pretended you didn't recognize me, then no one would know you actually wanted me. And they couldn't prove it!" she said sweetly, giving him a look that could kill.  
  
"Screw you Granger!" he said as he stood up and she began to walk away.  
  
"What'd I say? *You* want *me*" she said simply. As she walked down the train.  
  
"Fuck you Mudblood! And if you come anywhere near my room when we get to school, you'll pay!" he called after her.  
  
She spun around and smiled sweetly. "Is that a challenge Malfoy?" she said as she opened the door to her carriage.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: I know it's short, but it seemed like a really good place to stop, so I did! Review and I'll update although that's sorta stupid coz I update so much you don't get time to review in between! Have fun! BTW, that chapter name means nothing at all, it just sounded cool :| 


	10. Chapter 10 A walking Headjob

***Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story (except those that I do own) and I own nothing at all in life, only the small glass of green cordial that sits before me and the tube of cookie dough in my hand!  
  
***Author's note- Does anyone ever read this anyway? I'm guessing it's just a waste of time, I don't even read them! Why do I bother?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 10- A walking head job!  
  
Hermione's head was in a spin as she sat in the carriage, led by a threstral that Hermione couldn't see, but she knew they were there. She was going to have to spend the rest of the year, living just across a small common room from Draco Malfoy. Some girls would call that bliss, but to Hermione it is pretty much hell!  
  
She walked into the entrance hall to Hogwarts with Harry and Ginny, Ron having taken Brooke to find professor Mcgonagall so she could be sorted. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table and listened quietly whilst the first years and 7 new students new students.  
  
After the sorting and the feast, Hermione and Draco were called to the staff table whilst the rest of the school filed out towards the 4 dormitory towers.  
  
"Now as soon as the rest of the school is out of the way I will take the two of you to your rooms." Said professor McGonagall as she stood up.  
  
She lead them out of the hall and Hermione strutted along beside Mcgonagall discussing something whilst Draco lagged behind. He was having trouble focussing his mind.  
  
**Inside Draco's mind**  
  
Damn Granger, she knew it was me and made me look like a fool. Damn she has changed, that tight butt of hers is so distracting! Ouch! That was a corner! Fuck, she's infested my mind! Where are we going anyway? Oh yeah, my own private room...that joins onto Granger's! Gross, our common room will be infested by mudblood germs! But if we share a bathroom...  
  
Draco's mind continued to wander as they rounded another corner (And another "Ouch!" from Draco) and as McGonagall and Hermione stopped in front of a large hogwarts crest, Draco kept walking and tripped over McGonagall's foot, landing in Hermione's arms.  
  
"Oof! Ouch, Malfoy get off me!" squealed Hermione as the delicious blonde fell into her outstretched arms.  
  
"Gross! Don't touch me!" snapped Draco as he stood up and dusted himself down. A slight blushed began to rise in his pale face.  
  
"You're the one falling head over heals into my arms!" she snapped back "And would you rather I had let you fall onto the hard floor and smash up that pretty face of yours?" she asked sweetly, giving him a look of venom.  
  
"Now, now! You two must get along better than this if you're going to live and work together for a whole year! And please listen now while I explain everything to you, I don't have all night to stand here listening to you two bickering." Said McGonagall curtly, as she stomped her foot slightly.  
  
"Sorry professor!" said Hermione sweetly as she focused her attention on her head of house.  
  
"Very well then," said professor McGonagall. "This is the entry to you common room, you will have a password, which you shall decide on soon. To enter, you must tap your wands onto the quarter of the crest that bears the symbol of your house, "like so," she pulled out her wand and tapped lightly on the top left side of the crest where a fierce looking lion promptly turned to her and growled, "Password?"  
  
Draco and Hermione leapt back in fright at the volume of the lion's roar.  
  
"Now you must tell the lion," McGonagall's toned changed, it turned slightly bitter. "The serpent, what your password is to be for the time being. If you're to have guests, they are to knock on the 'H' in the centre. And if you permit them, they will be allowed to enter." She looked at the two dumbfounded teens and smiled slightly. "Now, what shall your password be?" she asked them  
  
Hermione and Draco both thought for a second, and both began to draw their wands. Hermione was quicker however, and upon tapping on the lion and proclaimed the password to be: "Love and Daisies." Draco looked disgusted and McGonagall looked confused, but Hermione looked smug.  
  
She imagined Draco bringing a date back to the room and having to proclaim that sissy password, whilst trying to look sexy and tough. She smothered a fir of giggles while Draco informed the Slytherin serpent that the password was "Love and daisies!" even it sniggered as it said "very well,' to Draco who scowled at the beaming Hermione.  
  
They walked into a large common room and gasped. It was completely decked out with everything they'd ever dreamt of. (Within reason)  
  
McGonagall watched them look around the big room with awe, then left them to get settled.  
  
"Whoa!" gasped Hermione as she examined their room. She sunk down into a large leather armchair that was in the corner of the room surrounded by a mini library!  
  
"Bookworm!" hissed Draco as he walked past her towards the kitchenette, it was juts a small alcove with a sink, some cupboards and a fridge. Draco opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he asked Hermione, looking at the can in his hand with disgust and interest.  
  
Hermione turned around in her chair and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the red can.  
  
"COKE!" she squealed as she leapt over the back of the chair and rushed towards Draco.  
  
"Coke? What's Coke? Hey!' he said as she snatched the can out of his hand and began to drink it.  
  
"Thanks!" she said sweetly as she took another swig and sighed contently. "Coke is a muggle drink! And it's pretty addictive!" she explained to Draco who looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh right!" he said, "Here, give me a sip! I don't want to open a whole can, it probably tastes disgusting!" he said and Hermione was shocked at the civility of his tone.  
  
"What about my mudblood germs?" she spat, then smiled as she held the can out to the blonde.  
  
"Watch yourself granger, 'Mudblood' isn't a very nice thing to call someone!' he joked as he sipped out of the can awkwardly.  
  
"Whoa! That's good!" he said as he pulled out another can and held it out to Hermione.  
  
"Can you open it for me?" he whined.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked it open.  
  
"TA!" he said as he walked towards a dark oak door with his name inscribed on it in gold.  
  
Hermione turned and noticed a similar door on the other side of the room, although this door bore her name in gold.  
  
She skipped across to it and pushed it open, the room that lay behind it was breathtaking.  
  
The walls were all white except for one (the feature wall) which was hot pink, her favorite color. The trimmings were purple and the roof was white. There was a large chandelier hanging from the roof and the bed was amazing.  
  
It was a HUGE four poster bed with the softest most comfortable mattress imaginable. There was a cute bedcover over it and lots of soft pillows.  
  
There was a huge dresser and a built in wardrobe with three mirrored doors. She opened one of the doors and saw her uniform and school things hanging neatly.  
  
She smiled at the girliness of the room and then lay down on her comfortable bed and relaxed. She heard a quiet knock at her door and saw a blonde head look around the corner.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked annoyed that he had broken her relaxation, her stomach now felt strangely tight at the sight of him.  
  
"Just seeing if your room was as good as mine!" he said simply as he walked in and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Draco? Draco darling, where are you? I missed you!" came a whining call that could only mean one thing.  
  
"PANSY!" whispered Draco to Hermione in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Draco why aren't you in your gorgeous room? What are you doing in here?" she asked as she shot a bitchy look at Hermione.  
  
"Who is she?" she asked Draco as she began to stroke his hair.  
  
He slapped her hand away, "DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" he spat, "*SHE* is Granger, I knew you were dumb Pansy but I thought you could read!" he pointed to the sign on the door.  
  
"UGH, GRANGER? Why are *you* in a mudblood's room Draco? Come on lets get out of here, that bed of yours looks awesome, I wouldn't mind sleeping in it!" she said winking at him and walking out the door, expecting him to follow.  
  
He looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes, then he followed pansy, screaming at her to "Get her fat arse off his bed!"  
  
Hermione laughed and pulled out a Muggle storybook 'Anne of Green Gables" and began to read.  
  
She was interupted by yelling about 5 pages into the first chapter and curious, she walked out and stood in the kitchen where she could hear them better.  
  
Pansy was crying and screaming at Draco about "Love in their relationship" and "The feeling she knew he had for her!" and Draco was scoffing a lot and telling her to "Keep her disgusting hands off him!"  
  
Hermione was getting herself some ice cream when Draco pushed pansy out of his bedroom.  
  
"Don't you ever come near me again Parkinson! You're an ugly bitch and there has never been anything between us and there never will be! You must be joking if you think you can please me, all you could ever give me would be some disgusting disease! You're a walking head-job and I find you utterly repulsive!" Draco screamed as he shoved her out the door. She turned and looked at him, batting her teary eyelashes.  
  
"But Draco, I love" she said, but Draco didn't give her time to finish, he slammed the door in her face.  
  
Draco sighed and Hermione filled another bowl with ice cream.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" she asked with a sly smile as she handed him the bowl.  
  
"Stuff it Granger!" he said, but without menace, he sounded too tired to even be horrible. "You screw a girl once and she thinks you're destined to be married!" he said grumpily, as he sank into the nearest chair. "It's the only good thing about living here with you, I'm not living with her!" he sighed.  
  
Hermione laughed feebly and sunk down into an armchair, she wished they had a TV.  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped!  
  
"Shit! It's 10:30 and we have classes in the morning!" she said as she began to rise from her chair.  
  
"10:30? Is that past your bedtime Granger?" scoffed Draco and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy! I need my beauty sleep!" she said as she tossed her empty bowl into the sink.  
  
"YEAH, you DEFINITELY need you beauty sleep!" he laughed as he stood up. "I spose, I'll go to bed too. I shower at 6:30 so be out of the bathroom by then Granger. I DO NOT want your ugly naked body spoiling my innocent eyes!" he said as he pushed open his door.  
  
"INNOCENT? Yeah right?!" she said and they both slammed their doors simultaneously.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: Shit! This ending was crap, I haven't written in ages and I just don't think I can anymore! I dunno, I'm actually craving some Draco/Harry so maybe I'll work on my other fic for a little while, who knows? I'm so lost at the moment! Please review! 


End file.
